The Next Generation
by Makota
Summary: Fic involving the kids of the YGO cast. Not as lame as it sounds! Please R
1. Default Chapter

Naaza Kaiba sighed as she pulled her brown hair into a ponytail. Her 1st day at Domino High School. She'd been homeschooled her whole life, as had her 12-year-old sister, Hena, but she'd told her father she wanted to go to school like every other normal kid. Unfortunately, her father never quite comprehended "normal". She was going to be arriving on her 1st day of school in a limo. She imagined the looks on the other kids' faces and was not exactly pleased with the expressions she came up with. "Nazaa! Are you ready to go?", her mother called. "Almost!", she yelled back, pulling on her shoes. She didn't like the girls' uniforms, but wouldn't be caught dead in the guys'. "Could this skirt get any shorter?", she muttered, pulling it down. "And be decent? Probably not.", her mother, Isis, said. She was standing in the doorway. "Are you sure you want to do this?', she asked, ruffling Naaza's ponytail.

"Mother, please. I'm sick of just sitting in this mansion all day and not having anyone to talk to. The tutors, they don't know how to challange me. They're still teaching me Algebra when that placement test I took a few weeks ago said I need to be in Pre Calculus if not regular Calculus", Naaza replied, giving Isis a smile. Isis smiled back at her daughter. She'd inherited her father's brown hair and cool blue eyes, and much of his overall facial structures, but that wasn't where the similarities ended. She also got bored very quickly, just like Seto did if he wasn't doing something. Maybe it had to do with their high intelligence that made Seto and Naaza have to always be doing something, Isis pondered. She herself was perfectly content with just sitting around for a few hours with nothing to do and not be bored. Hena was the same. She could just relax and enjoy herself, maybe play a few games on a laptop, something not work-related. "Well, I'd better get going now, Mother", Naaza said, giving Isis a hug as she walked out of her room. Isis watched her daughter go, hoping she'd be allright.

"Drive around to the back of the school, please, Cale", Naaza asked the limo driver. "How come, Miss. Kaiba?", he asked curiously. "Please. I don't want anyone to see me arrive in a limo.". Cale complied with her request and drove around to the back and stopped. "Thank you, Cale. I'll see you after school", Naaza said, climbing out. "Sorry, Miss. Kaiba, but I'm gonna have to pick you up at the front of the school this afternoon. I doubt I'll be able to get back here in the afternoon.". "That's allright, Cale.", she said, feeling her mouth go dry. She waved goodbye to Cale and headed to the attendance office for her schedual. After she'd picked it up, she found she felt really dizzy. "Excuse me, Miss. Could you help me find the Math building?", a girl with long white hair asked her. Naaza smiled at her weakly. "I would, but I'm new here, too. So I have no idea where to go, either". "Oh. Sorry to bother you, then.". The girl turned to go, and Naaza couldn't help but notice she had a limp. She also had a bruises on her face which she'd attempted to hide by makeup. It wasn't that she'd done a poor job applying the makeup, it was that she was so pale, the makeup hardly mattered. "Are you Ok? Do you want me to find someone to get you to the clinic?". The girl turned and gazed at Nazaa. There was a startling sadness in her green eyes. "Please...don't worry about it". She turned and ran away, leaving Nazaa where she stood, feeling very un-nerved.

Celestina Ryou sighed and looked back at her schedual. That girl had seemed nice. Nice people had always been a weakness of hers..She walked quickly to A building, trying to pretend she didn't see the other kids, mostly girls, stareing at her. She didn't understand. Was she that strange that they'd allready singled her out when they didn't even know her? Celestina was a loner, mostly. If she talked to one person today, not counting that girl-a student, that is, she'd talk to the adults if they talked to her-she'd have spoken alot. She walked right into her 1st period class, introuduced herself to Mr. Yamagotchi, her new teacher, and sat down in a desk close to the front that Mr. Yamagotchi said was free. She pulled out a mirror and checked her beautiful white hair. It fell in long, loose waves to her waist. She loved the way her pale hair contrasted with her big green eyes. Deciding she looked decent enough to avoid being made fun of too much, she put away her mirror and settled back with her notebook, waiting for class to start. A few minutes later, the bell rang, and shortly after students started filing in. Celestina didn't really pay much attention to them until a really tiny girl walked in.

Celestina couldn't help but stare, because she couldn't get over how short this kid was. An aura of innocence and purity gleamed out of huge purple eyes. Misha had always known she had large eyes, but this girl's were even bigger then hers. The bright purple orbs just seemed to suck you in. The girl walked across the class room and took the seat right beside Celestina. Celestina gasped. Around the girl's neck was the Millienium Puzzle! She herself unfortunatly possessed the Millienium Ring, which she found in the attic a few months after her father's death. She'd owned it for about 3 painful years now and found herself wondering how long the girl had had her Puzzle for. She also noticed the girl had the strangest hair she'd ever seen. Her hair was short, falling a bit past her chin. Her bangs were blond, the rest of her hair was black, with red and brown streaks running ramped through it. Celestina wanted to talk to her so badly, but was kind of nervous to. The girl was absorbed in a crossword puzzle, anyway. So Celestina sat back and took notes on the Geometry problems the teacher was putting on the board. Boring. When the bell finally rang, signaling the end of 1st block, Celestina grabbed her stuff to go and headed into the hallway. However, she hadn't yet gotten out of the building when she heard someone cry out. She spun around and saw a boy picking on the small girl from her math class. A voice told her to ignore them and leave but she hated it when guys picked on girls, especially when they were like this boy, who was at least a foot and a half taller then the girl.

"I'm not wasting time, Moto. Give me your money!", the boy sneered nastily at the tiny girl. He had his hand clasped around the girl's throat. Her tiny, pudgy fingers were wrapped around his wrist, desprately trying to release his grip on her. Tears were in her eyes. "Leave her alone!", Celestina snapped, hurrying over. "Didn't you learn not to pick on girls?". The boy stared at her coldly, but let go of the small girl. Celestina stepped foward, acting a whole lot braver then she felt. Luckily she was saved by an animinstrator walking down the hall. The boy ran off and Celestina looked at the girl who was huddled against the wall. She flashed her a warm smiled and picked up her stuff and handed it to her. "You all right?", she asked. The girl nodded hesitantly. "Thank you", she whispered. "No problem. I'm Celestina-Celestina Ryou. Who are you?", she asked". "Serfia Moto", the girl said, a bit more loudly then her thank you. "Well, do you think you can show me where this class room is?", Celestina asked. Serfia looked at Celestina's schedual and blinked. "You have all the same classes I do except Language", she commented. Language was 2nd to last block. "Come with me", Serfia said, flashing her a sweet smile. 'Hm. Guess I'm doing a bit better then normal. I made a friend on my 1st day less then an hour into the school day', Celestina thought. She smiled. It was pretty nice.

Serfia turned out to be probably the sweetest, most innocent person their age Celestina had ever met. She rarely met genuine people, which was why she stayed pretty much by herself. Celestina would much rather have no friends then ones that acted sweet and then betrayed her at the 1st sign of trouble. "...And then you color the map...". "I hate Geography!", Serfia moaned, looking over the edge of her puzzle book. Celestina giggled. "Miss Moto, what is that?", Miss. Remanzo asked. "Puzzle book?", Serfia said sweetly. The class giggled. "Put it away, Miss Moto". Serfia yawned and put the puzzle book away like she was told. Celestina watched her curiously. "Do you never pay attention in class?", she asked. "No, not really. School bores me", Serfia said, putting her head down. "But how do you pass your classes?", Celestina asked. "I dunno". The white-haired girl shook her head. "You're silly".

Pre Calculus Honors dragged on and on for Naaza. It was the class right before lunch, and she was bored. Her other classes were atleast somewhat interesting, but this class was about as interesting as a pile of blank paper. She yawned and started drawing a picture of a Blue Eyes White Dragon on her notebook. It was easily her favorite card. As she drew, her mind went through the events of that day. It seemed every teacher in every class wanted her to introduce herself to the class. The moment her last name was out of her mouth, the whispering started. "...daughter of the billionaire, Seto Kaiba!?". It was what she was afraid would happen. "Excuse me, Miss?". A soft male's voice asked. Nazaa turned to find herself gazing into a pair of deep green eyes. "My name's Suki Taylor. Umm...". The boy's face flushed. "I was wondering if you understood the assignment?". Nazaa nodded. "Well...". Suki plowed on, looking at her nervously, as though afraid she'd attack him. "Do you-I mean, if it's not too much trouble-". "Do you need help?", Nazaa asked. Suki nodded.

When the bell rang singnaling lunch was about to start, Celestina followed Serfia to the her table. There were two boys and a girl sitting at the table allready. Celestina reconized the girl as the one who'd asked her for directions that morning. The girl had brown hair and blue eyes. She smiled slightly when she saw her. "Hey, who's the new girl, Serfia?", a boy with blond hair and purple eyes asked, stareing at Celestina. "I could ask the same of you", Serfia said, grinning slightly. The girl flushed a little. The other boy, who had brown hair and dark green eyes, smiled and said "This is Nazaa Kaiba. She's in my Calculus class.". Serfia smiled and said: "This is Celestina Ryou. She helped me out earlier today." Celestina blushed a bit. "It was nothing. I hate seeing big people pick on small people". "Well, if you helped Serfia, you're welcome here. Do you play Duel Monsters at all?". Celestina nodded. "My name's Koji Wheeler. I placed second in the Duel Monsters tournament a few weeks ago. Serfia placed 1st. It was close, though. I would've beat her.". The funny thing was, there was no bragging in Koji's voice. It was purely good natured. The brown-haired boy smiled. "Sure you would've Koji. And pigs can fly", he said. He grinned at Celestina. "My name's Suki. Suki Taylor". "I just thought of something. If pigs flew, would they drop their crap on you if they had to go?", Koji asked. Celestina and Nazaa stared at him, dumbstruck. "Is he always like this?", Celestina whispered to Suki. "24/7, 365", Suki said. Koji went on to cheerfully talk about everything that would happen if pigs had wings and how he would get a bow and arrow, shoot one down, and roast it for dinner. Not only that, he'd have them all over and make them eat it, too. Nazaa sat quietly and poked at what looked like oden in her lunch, but Celestina found she was trying not to laugh. That was, until her Yami's voice kicked in. "The girls...The girls have what we want...", he told her. "Celestina?", Koji was staring right into her face. "Do you want to go hang out after school?", he asked. "Huh? Oh, that'd be lovely", Celestina said, forcing a smile. "You, too, Nazaa?", Suki asked hopefully. "Sure", Nazaa said, looking up from her untouched oden. "Great!", Koji yelled enthusiastically. "We can meet at Serfia's dad's card shop! You can't miss it! It's-". But what the card shop was, exactly, Nazaa and Celestina didn't get to hear, because the bell rang, signaling them to return to class.

"Naaza, sweetie. How was your day?", Isis asked. "It was interesting.", Naaza murmured, going upstairs to change out of her uniform. She put on her favorite plaid pants, a black tank top, and her favorite long, black coat since she didn't feel the need to impress the group and hung her uniform in the closet. "Can I talk to you for a moment?', Isis asked. "Sure, Mother.". Isis opened the door and sat down on the edge of Naaza's bed. "Your Aunt Sylvia wrote a letter to me. She wants you to go spend time with her, your Uncle Malik, and Horus, Atum, and Anubis for a few months. She wants you to go in a week...so you're gonna have to quit school again if you want to go.". "Egypt", Naaza murmured. "Yes, sweetie. You and Hena. You know you never see see them. Horus is your own age, you'd probably get along really well with him.". "Ok. Sounds fun. Can I write them a response or call them or something?", Naaza asked. "Their phone number's listed on the bottom of the letter.", Isis replied, handing the letter to Naaza. Naaza unfolded her aunt's letter and read it: "Dear Isis and Seto: How are things going over there in Japan? Kaiba corp. running well, I hope. The reason I am writing is because I would love it if Naaza and Hena could come here and spend a few months with us. They can come as early as next week. Malik and I really want to see the kids it's been so long. It would be great if you and Seto could come, too, but I understand that you two have a company to run. If you have any questions, call me. If not, I hope to see Hena and Naaza next week. Love, Sylvia.". The number was written at the bottom of the paper. "Eeek! Look at the time! I have to go meet some kids I met at school! See you later! Hena, come on!". Isis smiled as the piece of paper fell, forgotten, to the floor and Nazaa ran out the door holding her sister's hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I have some telepathic conversation between Hikaris and Yamis in this chapter. Spoken speech is indicated by " " marks. Telepathic speech shall be noted with - -. Thank you, and hope there's no confusion.

By the time Nazaa arived with her sister, the others were allready there. She saw Serfia, wearing a long, denim skirt with a pink blouse, Koji, in jeans and a yellow T-shirt, Celestina, in black jeans and a dark blue and black striped shirt. Suki was wearing tight jeans, a plain white T-shirt, and a black leather jacket. She had to admit (to herself, of course), that he looked super-cute dressed like a tough guy. He had chains hanging loosely around his waist, and a collar around his neck.

"Ah. Miss. Kaiba", Celestina said, noticing her. "I see you brought someone with you. What's your name, Sweetie?", Koji asked kindly. Hena blushed slightly and hid behind her sister. "H-Hena", she stammered, not used to being adressed by big kids. "She's my little sister", Nazaa said, smiling at her. "Yes, of course.", Koji said. "Well, let's stop wasting time. We're all friends here. Are we gonna go to that new resteraunt or not?", Koji's stomach gave a huge rumble. "The appetite on legs speaks again", Suki said, laughing. "Allright, let's go. Serfia, my motercycle will be safe here, right?". "Yeah, I don't think anyone's gonna hurt it parked here", the tiny girl replied. With that, they headed off for the resteraunt, Koji talking about what he was going to eat the whole way there.

Celestina sighed and swirled her drink around with her straw, listening to the happy chatter going on around her. The group was laughing, giggling, Suki was flirting with Nazaa, everyone seemed to be having a good time. She wanted to join in, to laugh and be happy, too, but she found it hard to do so when she knew as soon as she went back home she'd be alone again. It wasn't that her mother didn't care about her, but she was always so busy, trying to make sure she had enough money to get Celestina the things she needed. Then there was the matter of her Yami. Supposed she allowed herself to become close with any of them. He'd probably exploit that "weakness" as he called it to his fullest ability. Koji's loud voice pulled her from her thoughts. "Here. Have some carrots", he said, thrusting some carrot sticks from his plate under Hena's nose. "Ew!! No!", Hena laughed. "Keep them away". Koji put the carrots down and turned to Celestina. "Why so quiet?", he asked. "Just thinking", Celestina replied. "I miss my friends at my old school". That was a lie, she'd never had any friends, but Koji seemed to buy it. "That's understandable", he said, and flashed her a warm smile. "I know we'll never replace your old friends, but hopefully we can make your move a little easier". Celestina smiled back at him, her second real smile that day. "Thanks", she said. "I'm sure you will".

"Oh!", Nazaa gasped. "Hena, come on! We're supposed to be home for Father's dinner-meeting in half an hour.". She snatched up the bill "This order's on me. I'll pay it on my way out. See you all in school tommarrow". Hena lept from her chair and waved. "Bye!". The others voiced their thanks and goodbyes, but Celestina just watched the sisters leave and prodded the rest of the icecream in her bowl. The group was allready starting to break up for the evening. Somehow, the prospect of returning home to an empty house was begining to bother her, when it had never done so before. "Shall we go to the park? Play some soccar or something before we all go home?", Koji asked. Serfia nodded. "I've got nothing to do, so I'll go. Celestina? How about you?", Suki asked. "Sure. Why not", Celestina replied. Anywhere but home. She knew she was in for a beating by her yami when she got back. He always beat her, a way of reminding her he had control, not her. Most nights it was a light beating, but if she did something he didn't like-such as try to get rid of the Ring-he really made her regret it. Celestina pondered this and wondered if she'd be stuck with her yami the rest of her life as she followed what was left of the group to the park.

A little while later, Celestina, Suki, Serfia, and Koji where standing outside of Serfia's father's card shop. Celestina sighed. "What's wrong", Serfia asked. Celestina hated the way her amythest eyes gazed at her with compassion and concern. "Nothing", she tried to lie quickly. "There is something wrong. What is it?" "I don't want to talk about it!". She didn't mean to snap at the small girl, and instantly regretted it when Serfia's eyes filled with tears and she looked away from her. She felt a tug on her heart-one she hadn't felt for a long time. "Serfia, don't cry, I'm sorry", she appologized. "I'd better get home". Without another glance at them, she took off running full speed ahead to her house.

Celestina winced as she felt the pain course through her body. More bruises appeared on her pale skin as she fought to remain upright. The beating was over quickly-he never beat her for more than five minutes unless she offended him-but they were the worst five minutes of her day. When her yami released her hold on her, she looked at her pale, bruised skin and rubbed her arms, determined not to cry the tears welling in her eyes. For some reason her thoughts wandered to Serfiai. She wondered if Serfia's yami beat her, too. "Cellie? Are you home, honey? I managed to get off early today.". Her mother! Quickly, Celestina pulled her sleeves down and rubbed concealent on her face to hide the fresh bruise forming on her forehead. Then she went down the stairs and smiled at her mother. "How was your first day of school, Sweetheart?", Mrs. Ryou asked, rolling up her sleeves and throwing together the things to make beef stirfry. "It was fine, Mother. Actually, I got back not too long ago, because I was out with a girl in most of my classes and some of her friends.". She hoped to end her mother's worry by telling her she had some friends. "Really? What are they like?", her mother pressed. "Well, Serfia''s really sweet, Koji's silly, and Suki is cool. I'm not sure what to think about Nazza, she acts kinda aloof". Her mother didn't say anything else, so she didn't, either. They ate a quiet dinner together, and Celestina washed the dishes. Then she went upstairs, took a shower, and went to bed.

Serfia yawned and hit the button on her alarm clock. Another day at school. She stumbled out of bed and into the shower, still half-asleep. After she showered, she pulled on her uniform, and brushed her teeth. She never ate breakfast, even though her father was always telling her she should, that she was too thin allready. Serfia flopped down on her bed and proceeded to brush her hair. -Hikari-. Serfia was a little confused. Usually Yami's presense stayed sleeping this early. -Yami?-. -Watch out for Celestina, OK? She's in possession of the most dangerous of the items-. Serfia was taken back. -Dangerous- she asked. -How so?- -The spirit in her item is evil, and possesses the wearer to do wrong things.- -I see. Well, I'll be careful.-. Serfia looked at the clock and raced out the door, hoping to catch Koji on her way to school.

Koji was allready waiting for her outside the house/gameshop by the time Serfia got out. She was used to seeing Koji, but not so used to the third person with them. Suki stood besides Koji, carrying roses. Koji and Serfia exchanged looks. "You think Nazaa will like these?", Suki asked Serfia The girl shrugged. "I honestly can't say.". Suki sighed. "I thought you, being a girl, would know if another girl would like flowers.". Serfia smiled at him sweetly. "You wanna know what I think?", she asked. "No, not really", Suki replied. "You're scary when you smile like that!". He glanced at his watch. "Come on, we'd better get going, or we're gonna be late!". The trio hurried off to school, not yet aware of the adventures that would meet them in the future.


End file.
